Feats
Feats Are Talents your Champion learns from training (Leveling up) Each time you Gain 5 levels you get a new feat, up until you're level 50. Flat Footed - Catching Target while stealthed will stop their action and their turn and force a basic attack against them, your opponent can not block or dodge being flat footed. ' ' Awareness - Disables Flat footed. ' ' Successful - Does not have to role Success roles in battle. ' ' Duel wielding - can hold 2 types of ANY weapon at one point including Heavy 2 handed weapons. Can not attack with both. ' ' Master Wielding - Allows User to fight with both weapons but requires Dual wielding feat. ' ' Discount - Will always give the user the talent to buy things on sale. Sales always -10 from original cost. ' ' Craft Time- When crafting the time to craft an Item will take half the time of the average item crafting time. ' '' Material gathering - Is able to find items every time they farm for materials (No Success roll needed ) ' ' Chase the enemy- Able to move and use a basic attack in each turn passively. ' ' Weapon Switching - Able to switch weapon without using a Basic Action (Move, Reload, Attack) ' ' Deft Hands - Can reload weapons while moving. ' ' Quick Step- Always have 3 dodges regardless of Speed and Accuracy. ' ' Acrobatics - +2 Bonus on Success roles when being attacked. ' ' Agile - +2 bonus on all Agility Checks. ' ' Animal Handling - + 2 bonus on Success Roles when handling animals. ' ' Armor Proficiency - Take no negative repercussions when wearing heavy armor. ' ' Athletic - +2 to all Movements rolls ' ' Blind fight - In Melee combat every time you miss because of a success roll (Failure) you can Re-roll for another chance to hit. ' ' Brewing Potions - The ability to make liquid drugs without the knowledge to do so. ' ' Combat Caster - +4 bonus to Success rolls when casting an ability (Not including Unique abilities) ' ' Craft Long Ranged Weapons - User can craft guns and other long ranged weapons. ' ' Craft Melee Weapons - User can craft close ranged weapons including Swords. ' ' Craft Area of Effect weapons - user can craft weapons that deal and effect over an area. (Smoke bombs) ' ' Craft Traps - User can Craft traps when sacrificing Basic Action. (Can do in game without Sacrifice) ' ' Die Hard - When reduced to 10 hp or Lower, the user experiences an adrenaline rush and gains +25 endurance ' ' Endurance - +4 bonus to Endurance ' ' Strength - +4 bonus to Strength ' ' Luck - +4 bonus to Luck Speed - +4 bonus to Speed ' ' Accuracy - +4 bonus to Accuracy ' ' Agility - +4 bonus to Agility ' ' Perception - +4 bonus to Perception ' ' Stealth - +4 bonus to Stealth ' ' Charisma - +4 bonus to Charisma ' ' Knowledge - +4 bonus to Knowledge ' ' Animal Turning - The ability to turn wild animals into potential allies. +2 to Charisma checks when talking to animals. ' ' Friendly Foes - The ability to turn foes into Allies. +2 to Charisma checks for bribing enemies to be friends. ' ' Far shot - Increases Gun Range 10ft. Improved Crit - + 1 to Crit chance. ' ' Improved Dual Wielding - +6 Damage to attack roll when using dual wielding feat. ' ' Martial Melee Proficiency - +6 Damage to attack rolls when using fist. ' ' Improved Precision - + 6 damage to Attack rolls when using long ranged weapons ' ' Improved Slicing - +6 damage to attack rolls when using Melee Slicing Weapons ' ' Weapon Proficiency - Can not be given negative repercussion when using a weapon. ' ' Rapid shot - Can reload weapons while Attacking ' ' Self-Sufficiency - + 10 bonus to healing when Healing self ' ' Skill Focus - With one ability of your Choosing Remove all limitations. ' ' Rapid Skill - With one ability of your choosing remove all cooldowns. (Except Ultimate/ Defense abilities) ' ' Remove Immunity - user is immune to immunity . ' ' Skillful Master - With one ability of your choosing Add +10 Damage bonus. ' ''' Training - When training someone/something/yourself you gain +3 to Knowledge/Success rolls. Construct Crafting - Able to make beings Shelter Crafting - Able to make Shelter without Success rolls. Stunning Fist - Attacking with your fist allows a stun for 1 round every 4 rounds. Take 2- Take 2 Condition Feats Double hit - Use 2 basic actions. Cleanse - All conditions on you are taken off. (you can do this 2 times a game) Connection - can infuse 2 full action abilities that correlate together. Conditions Feats You may only have one Condition Feat. Unless otherwise stated. These are Conditions: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/conditionSummary.htm Ability Drained - Can never go lower than 5 mana. Drained - Immunity to being drained. Blinded - Can not be blinded (unless covered) Knockback - Can not be knocked back Not Confused - Immune to deception (Charisma checks). Feared - Immune to being feared. Dazed - immune to becoming dazed. Helpless -Immune to being Helpless. Entangled - immune to being rooted. Grapple - Immune to being grabbed. Revealed - Immune to invisibility. Unstunnable - Immune to being stunned Healthy - Can not be poisoned Energy Drink - Can not be exhausted. (Doesn't need to rest and will gain HP refreshed after each game.)